


Don't.

by haylee_joseph



Category: Shameless (UK), Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Sweet Mickey, Top Mickey, baby ian - Freeform, getting together fic, ian is adorable i love him, idk i think mickey is a top, innocent ian, loving mickey, mickey talks a lot, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: Ian goes to say goodbye to Mandy the night before he plans to leave for the army but of course her brother (aka the only man to ever break Ian's heart) is there and manages to talk him out of it. Based off of s3ep12.





	

Ian jumped back and forth on his toes after he knocked on the door, trying to stay warm. The harsh December air nipping at his nose in a completely annoying way. 

"Hey!" Mandy exclaimed after pulling open the door. "Where were you today? I didn't see you at school." Ian leaned on one arm against the door frame, smiling at his best friend. 

"Something came up." Ian replied, standing up straight to shove his hands in his pockets. 

"They gave us homework over Christmas break," Mandy complained as she stepped aside and pulled the door open wider, allowing him in. "You know I told Mrs. Stoltz Jesus didn't want us celebrating his birthday by fucking reading." Ian stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "You want the assignments?" 

"Nah, I just came by to see you." Ian smiled a cheeky smile, even if it did feel a little forced. He wanted to give Mandy a proper goodbye, she was one of the very few that deserved it. After all, she'd stuck with him over the years. Fake girlfriend and all. 

"Who's at the god damn door?" Ian heard Mickey call from his bedroom. He closed his eyes for a split second to refrain from wincing at the sound. 

Mandy didn't notice, she turned her head to face the door in order to call back to him. "It's for me, shithead!" She turned back to Ian. "I got some nitrous, I'll go get it." Ian wanted to tell her no, to stay. He didn't want to be alone in a room with Mickey. But she turned to head the other way, her ponytail bouncing. 

As if on cue, Mickey swung open his door and sauntered out holding a dumbbell. "Hey." He said, his famous smirk lingering on his lips. Ian looked away. "Up to four sets of twenty." He smiled, holding up the dumbbell. Ian looked him over, unimpressed. "Get in here, I want to show you something. Come on, check it out."

Ian hesitated. He definitely didn't want to follow his ex boyfriend into a room that he shared with his fucking wife. But he did anyways. "Wife made me take down all my Nazi shit. She hates Nazis. Apparently, the Russians kicked some serious Kraut ass in World War 2, so..." He trailed off. Ian stood in the door way, trying to keep his heart from aching as Mickey fished for a smoke. "She can drink me under the fucking table, man." He said with the cigarette between his lips. "It's weird." 

Mickey didn't seem to notice that Ian hadn't spoke a word. Instead, he kept talking. "Anyways, she's working tomorrow night. Why don't we pick up where we left off? I figure she's going to be out fucking dudes, why can't I?" Mickey was smirking again, and any other time that would have gotten Ian all hot and bothered. But not this time, he reminded himself. He was done with Mickey. And it was fair, on the night of Mickey's wedding Ian had very clearly told him that if he were to go through with the wedding, they'd be done. Now Mickey was married and Ian was running away to the Army. Underage. 

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "No thanks." He spoke, for the first time. 

"Hmm." Mickey hummed, taking a few steps closer to him while taking another hit from his cigarette. "Hard to get is getting me hard, Gallagher."

"Well, I'm leaving town." Ian replied, leaning against the wall. Mickey scoffed. 

"Is there a queer rights rally somewhere?" He moved to put out the cigarette. 

"Army." Ian deadpanned."

"Aah, right." He picked up his beer and brought it to his lips. "You gotta be 18."

"Yeah uh, I figured a way around that." Ian smiled to himself at his plan, toying with the strings of his jacket.

Mickey's attitude shifted. "You serious? You signing up? When?" 

"Tomorrow morning." It was Ian's turn to wear the cocky smirk. 

"That's a dumb ass fucking move." Mickey spat, moving towards Ian again. "How long?"

"Four years, minimum."

Ian thought he seen hurt flash across Mickey's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "What are you hoping, I tell you not to go? I'm gonna chase after you like some bitch?" Mickey shook his head, walking away again.

"I didn't come here for you." Ian couldn't help the anger in his voice. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Don't." Mickey called after him. Mickey Sighed.

"Don't what?" Ian called back. 

"Just..." Mickey whimpered, but not in a weak way. In a way that made it clear to Ian he had nothing left to say on the matter. Ian turned again to leave as Mandy came down the hall. 

"Hey, I got the nitrous. Meet you outside?"

"Yeah." Ian nodded, making his way outside. He tried to ignore the crushing feeling in his chest. He was doing the right thing, right? Mickey always walked all over him and even told him once that he was 'nothing but a warm mouth' to him. This was his chance to get out, to get away from everyone and finally do something he wanted to do without any restraints. 

Ian stood on the porch, his hands finding their way back to his pockets. He wished Mandy would hurry up, he hated the cold. 

"Are you fucking deaf, Gallagher?" He heard from over his shoulder, then he felt a firm hand grip him by his elbow, spinning him around. "I fucking said don't."

Ian was shocked, and lost for words. He could see his breath as he let out a gasp. In front of him stood the one and only Micky Milkovich, still only dressed in his underwear and a dirty tank top. The fucker didn't even have socks on. 

"How the fuck did you do it anyways, huh?" Mickey continued. Ian could tell he was pissed off. 

"I used Lip's information." He confessed, even if he didn't have to. "I don't see why it matters to you, you've got a wife and a baby on the way. Focus on your own life and stay the fuck out of mine." He ripped his arm away, taking a few steps back. 

"That's not how this works." Mickey hissed, taking a few steps forward. Ian noticed it was snowing.

"How what works!" Ian exclaimed, his voice raising as his anger did. "All we do is fuck! No fucking strings attached! You've told me that for two years now, you don't get to change your mind now. It's too late, I'm gone." He was seething, anger radiating from his body. 

Mickey stepped even closer, grabbing Ian by his shoulders and shaking him. "No the fuck you're not man, you're right here." Ian tried to push him away but failed. "I'm not letting you do this Ian." 

"You're not my fucking boss, Milkovich." He spit, shoving Mickey back forcefully. Mickey grabbed him again and spun him, pushing his back against the front of his house. 

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Mickey mumbled through his teeth. Leaning his entire body against Ian in order to keep him in place. "I fucking love you okay, kid?" Mickey was looking directly at him and Ian's eyes grew as all of the air left his lungs. "You know as damn well as I do, I wouldn't have married that dumb bitch if I didn't have to, you hear me?" Ian closed his eyes as Mickey leaned his forehead against his. "Fuck, if you want to get away, pack a bag. We'll fucking ride off into the goddamn sunset on horses or some shit, just don't fucking go." 

Ian didn't know what to say. This didn't feel real. "This is why I have to go." He sniffled, his bottom lip wobbling. "You don't mean any of that, you're just doing whatever you have to do to get what you want. I'm just a warm mouth for you. I've never been anything more." 

Mickey laughed. Like, actually laughed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Ian. Fucking kidding me I say." He raised one of his hands to grip Ian's chin, forcing the smaller boy to look at him. "I want you to listen very fucking closely okay? Read my goddamn lips." Ian glared, unable to look away due to the hand on his chin. "I." Mickey pecked his lips, taking him yet again by surprise. "Fucking." Another peck. "Love." This time, it was longer than a peck but not by much. "You." Ian's eyes closed as his mouth was attacked by a lip crushing kiss. 

His arms quickly shot up to wrap around Mickey's neck, pulling him impossibly closer as a tongue traced over his bottom lip asking for access. Ian willingly allowed Mickey in, momentarily fighting for dominance before giving up. He didn't even notice Mandy happily skipping away down the sidewalk until she called back at them. 

"We have neighbors, you know! And Mick, you're going to catch pneumonia standing out here naked like that."

Ian's entire face turned the color of his hair, and for the first time that day, it wasn't due to the cold. "She's right." Mickey smirked, walking i through the front door, pulling Ian behind him. "Better get inside."

 

*

 

Ian had been messing around with Mickey for over two years and never before had he laid with Mickey like this. They were on Mickey's bed, fully dressed with Ian's head over Mickey's heart. They'd been laying like that for nearly ten minutes, in silence. That was until Ian's mouth got going before his brain got on board. "Did you mean it?" He asked, tilting his head back to look up at the older boy. 

"Did I mean what?" Mickey asked, running his hand through Ian's hair. 

"That you'd run away with me? That you love me." Ian looked away, he didn't want to look like an idiot when Mickey said no, he didn't mean it at all. 

Mickey was quiet for a moment. One of his hands continued to play with Ian's hair and the other traced patterns onto Ian's hip. "I meant it when I said I love you. Been wanting to tell you since that night my dad caught us. I have a funny way of showing it though, don't I?" He let out an angry chuckle and Ian knew that it wasn't directed at him. "And yeah, I'd run away with you. Not right now though, okay? Wait until after you graduate. You've worked too hard to just throw all this shit away."

"What about your wife?" Ian mumbled against Mickey's shoulder, quietly enough to where Mickey almost thought the kid was talking to himself. "And your kid." 

"You like kids." Mickey reminded him. "We'll take the little shit with us and leave the whore behind, okay? Ian look at me," Mickey waited until Ian's eyes were on him. "You are the one that I want. It's always been you, firecrotch." He smirked and pinched Ian's cheek, causing the younger boy to swat at his hand. 

"I love you, Mickey." Ian smiled for the first time since the wedding. 

"You're so fucking gay dude." Mickey grinned, pulling another cigarette from his pack and lighting it. Ian giggled and took it from him, taking a long hard drag before handing it back.

"Fucking fight me." Ian responded, leaning up on his elbow to take in the entirety of Mickey. "Wait, does this still make me your boyfriend?"

Mickey nodded and kept his arm around Ian's hip, keeping him in bed. "You thought you'd just be able to break up with me, steal your brothers identity, and run away to the fucking army?" 

Ian shrugged, leaning down to kiss Mickey's cheek. "I would have done it you know. If you hadn't ran outside in your fucking underwear."

"If you would have listened to me the first goddamn time, I wouldn't have had to now would I?" Mickey pinched his hip, smiling when Ian giggled. "And Ian, I've been shot twice, both over your ass, and I'm telling you man it isn't that much fun."

Ian continued giggling into Mickey's shoulder, pressing his cold hands under his boyfriends tank top. "What am I supposed to do then? Stay home and raise your babies?" 

"Hell yeah." Mickey nodded, placing his hand that held his cigarette over the fabric of his tank top over Ian's hands. "Mommy Ian will always save the day." Ian snorted and closed his eyes.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. The smile never once left Ian's face. 

He didn't know how long it'd been, but Mickey thought Ian was asleep. That was until he spoke up in a sleepy voice. "If you ever hurt me again," He paused to let out a huge yawn (and if Mickey thought about putting his dick in Ian's gorgeous mouth, who could blame him?) "I'll shoot you in your fucking dick."

Mickey smirked and rubbed Ian's back soothingly. "Okay baby, you do that."

"When did you start using cute pet names?" Ian blushed, snuggling deeper into Mickey's side, stealing all of the blankets. Mickey didn't mind though.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mickey teased, hugging the boy closer to his body.

"No." Mickey could feel the smile against his shoulder. "I should head home though, it's going to be late soon.

"Don't." Mickey mumbled as he kissed the top of Ian's head. Ian nodded and stilled his body, his eyes remaining closed.

Mickey watched Ian fondly as he drifted off to sleep, unaware as to what he was going to tell his wife when she got home. But who fucking cares? Mickey decides then that he doesn't fucking care what happens as long as Ian keeps that innocent little smile on his face. 

After Ian was asleep, Mickey grabbed his phone from his bedside table and made a few calls. 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was Ian's warm, steady breath across his chest who knows. Mickey just decided that it was time to move on with his life and to quit living in the shadow of his abusive piece of shit father. 

He'd been saving since he was eight years old, and he had an awful lot put away. Enough to pay two years rent on a small crappy apartment. And that's what he did. And if he decided to be cliche and surprise Ian with a key on Christmas, well that's okay because the tears of joy in the redheads eyes only reassured his decision. Mickey Milkovich was in love with Ian, and there wasn't a thing he wouldn't to to keep him safe and happy.


End file.
